


Forget-Me-Nots

by Ace_sama



Series: Dean Hates Witches [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_sama/pseuds/Ace_sama
Summary: Dean gets turned into a kid by a witch and is going to stay that way for a year...unless he gets a little bit of grace to speed things along. Good thing he has connections with some powerful angels. But he's a little shy as a kid and his angel must take on the form of a toddler to be near him. Sam gets a lot of pictures. Part three: Gabriel/Dean. Final Part.





	Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! This was not what I had planned and this should have been up a while ago. Sadly, I got slammed at school with stress, then had to evacuate cause of Florence. I'm completely fine. Then I came back and had more school stress. Sigh. 
> 
> ANYWAY! Welcome to the third and final part of this little mini-series I got going on! Part one was a one-shot of Michael/Dean, give it a read it interested, second part is with Lucifer/Dean. Third and final one is Gabriel/Dean. Same concept as the last two but totally different at the same time! 
> 
> If you had read my first part and second, you can choose to not read the first part since those are exactly the same. It’s not much, just skip until you reach the ***. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Dean hated witches.

He let out a grunt as he was slammed into the wall a few yards away, sliding down a moment later. He watched Sam lunged at the woman but, with a wave of her hand, Sam was thrown into the air. He flew back a few yards, hitting the wall next to Dean and collapsed, his eyes not opening.

Dean cringed in worry and anger. He struggled to get up and tried to make it as soundless as possible given that the witch had returned to casting her spell. He had no idea what she was attempting to do, but he wasn’t about to let her finish. Glancing around quickly, he spotted his gun a few feet away. He dived for it, grabbed it and tumbled so that he was upright again, the gun aimed at the witch.

He fired.

The bullet hit the witch, causing her to scream in pain and her back to arch. However, instead of dying immediately she turned back and rage filled eyes landed on Dean.

“You will regret that Dean Winchester.” She hissed and raised her arm towards him. Blood dripped from her mouth as she started an incantation.

Dean brought his hands up to shoot her again but he abruptly couldn’t breathe. The pistol fell out of his grip as his hands went to clench his chest that felt like it was on fire. He dully heard the witch continue the spell but he couldn’t find it in him to do anything about it. The pain was spreading through him and his body slammed onto the floor as he curled in himself as if to fight off the spell.

“Dean!” he heard Sam’s voice cut through the air and there was a gunshot.

The room became eerily quiet but the pain didn’t stop. He gripped his head between his hands, dimly aware of how all his clothes seem to be getting baggy. He felt familiar large hands grab at him and Dean gasped and clasped back at them. He glanced up and met horror filled hazel eyes and heard his name being called but darkness grabbed a hold on him.

*** 

“Damn it! CAS!” Sam screamed as he gathered his…small brother in his arms and stood up on shaky legs. Dean’s weight was scary light, but Sam made sure to gather all the loose clothing for nothing to fall off. He dashed out of the abandon building, not caring that he was leaving the witch’s corpse on the floor. That would have to be a concern later.

He made it to the Impala before he mentally prayed for Castiel again, this time mentioning that there was something wrong with Dean.

There was the sound of fluttering wings behind him the next moment.

Normally, Sam would get irritated at the fact that Cas only showed up after Sam mentioned Dean, but that moment, the relief took over any annoyance.

“Sam, what’s—?” Cas started to say, but Sam quickly turned around and handed off Dean to him.

“Here. Hold him for a second.” Sam commanded as he went through Dean’s jacket to search for the Impala’s keys.

Cas almost dropped him because of his surprise but then his blue eyes widened in shock once he realized what, or who, he was holding. “Sam. Is he…?”

“Dean? Yep. Witch put some curse on him. Don’t know what, but we have to go back to the bunker. Come on.” Sam cut off and, having grabbed the keys, nodded his head towards the car. Cas nodded and, the next second, he and Dean were sitting in the passenger seat.

Sam let out a deep sigh through his nose, trying to collect his thoughts but giving up after it didn’t work. He opened the driver’s door and climbed in.

Once they were on the road, Cas began asking questions. Sam told him about how they had found a case that sounded like a witch and, for once with no pressing end of the world situations, decided to give it a look. Sam told him about them working on the case up into they were able to hunt the witch down and confront her.

“I was tossed and Dean shot her.” Sam concluded, eyes focused on the road. “I woke up to Dean kneeling over in pain and grabbed the gun and shot her again but by then it was too late. I turned around and he was still in pain and…he began to shrink. You see the end result.”

Cas was quiet for a few moments. Sam allowed it since he was done and figured the angel was checking over Dean’s state. He was right.

“Dean’s currently as he appeared when he was four. His memories have also regressed to that time, but it could’ve been worse.” Cas announced, eventually breaking the silence.

Sam sent him a look of disbelief. “How could it get any worse? He’s a kid!”

Now it was Cas’s turn to give him a look. “The spell was supposed to end by killing Dean. However, her death made the spell incomplete and thankfully temporary.”

Sam winced at the thought that he could’ve lost Dean from something as stupid as a witch hunt but perked up at the end comment. “If its temporary, how long is it going to last?”

Cas closed his eyes and seemed to focus on something else. Sam went back to the road and waited for Cas to answer. It took about 15 minutes.

“I would say a year.” Cas declared with reluctant confidence.

Sam would later be grateful that no one else was on the road because the Impala was forced to screech to a halt when Sam basically slammed on the brakes. Thankfully, Cas was holding Dean or else Sam was sure that the toddler would have gone out the window from the force. But that wasn’t in the front of Sam’s mind.

“A year!” Sam yelled in panic, staring at Cas as if he could change the answer by sheer will.

Cas was frowning at him in disapproval. “Yes, Sam. A year. The spell is woven into his very soul, it will take time to loosen and cease.”

The expression on Cas’s face and his tone made Sam force himself to look away. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He repeated the process a couple more times before slumping forward, his forehead hitting the steering wheel.

“What am I going to do Cas? I’ve never had to take care of a kid or had to deal with one without Dean. He’s the one that knows how to handle them.” Sam questioned in a whisper. He was already imaging what the year was going to be like and it didn’t sound easy.

“I’m sorry Sam.” Cas offered. “But you’re going to have to learn.”

Sam thumped his head against the wheel as a reply.

*** 

The rest of the drive was filled with silence. Dean stayed asleep in Cas’s arms and it was weird to see Dean sleeping so long and peaceful.

“I’m keeping him under.” Cas replied when Sam inquired about it. “I’m guessing it will be best to have Dean wake up when we’re back in the bunker.”

 Sam conceded the point and the silence returned.

It took a few hours. The hunt had been out of state but for Sam it went by fast. His thoughts were consumed with how he was going to deal with taking care of Dean for a year. He certainly wouldn’t be able to go on anymore hunts, but that was the easy part. Sam didn’t lie when he told Cas that Dean was the one good with kids.

Sam had no idea what he was going to do and felt like he was in way over his head.

It was dark by the time Sam pulled into the garage of the bucker. Weary, Sam turned off the Impala and climbed out of the car as Cas appeared by the bunker door with Dean the next second.

“You can let him sleep normal, he’ll wake up when he wants.” Sam mumbled to Cas, opening the door and gesturing for Cas to go first.

Cas nodded and Sam saw Dean shift in the angel’s arms but remain asleep.

“Okay. I’m going to go clear out the weapons in his room. At least he can remain there. Can you wait in the living room?” Sam continued, not pausing to wait for Cas’s reaction.

He went to Dean’s room and took a quick look around. He began to work. It took a while, Dean had quite the stockpile and then there were the ones that Dean didn’t put on display but instead kept hidden.

Sam was just pulling the last blade out from underneath Dean’s pillow when he heard a gunshot.

Immediately, he dropped the blade and sprinted out of the room, heading towards where Cas would be waiting with Dean. As he entered, what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Cas was struggling with the four year old Dean, who held a pistol in his hand and was currently trying to point it at the angel.

“Dean!” Sam cried and hurried over. He knew Cas could easily take down Dean, but wouldn’t because he was a child.

Hearing his name, Dean startled and glanced over at him giving Cas enough time to take the gun away and get a hold on Dean that wouldn’t hurt him but also not allow him to get away.

“Hey!” Dean yelled and struggled.

“Dean calm down, you’re safe!” Sam stated, getting closer but took a step back when Dean kicked his legs out at him.

“Vhere’s Sammy!?” Dean growled, though it wasn’t the slightest bit threatening coming out of a four year old.

Sam felt a burst of affection in his heart at the fact that Dean’s first thought was to ask after him. He knew he shouldn’t be too surprised, Dean has always put him first, sometimes annoyingly so. More cautious, Sam carefully raised his hands in a placating motion but didn’t try to get close again.

“Sam’s fine. He’s with your dad at the moment. John dropped you off and asked us to take care of you.” Sam lied, making his voice soothing but confident.

Dean was squinting at him suspiciously but the pout made it weak. He had also relaxed in Cas’s grip and was currently hanging from the angel’s arms. Sam couldn’t help but fine the look almost cute and would have loved to take a picture if it wasn’t such a serious situation.

“We have pie.” Cas randomly stated and Sam blinked at him, wondering why he would say…

Dean’s expression transformed from a pout to a beam. He shifted in Cas’s grip, which the elder allowed, until he was in his arms facing him.

“What kind?” Dean demanded, a part of his squint returning as if waiting for the wrong answer.

“Your favorite. John made sure to tell us. Fresh apple.” Cas replied without hesitation.

Dean’s eyes widened in joy as did his grin. “Alright! Can I have some now?”

For this, Cas glanced at Sam and as a result, Dean did as well, both of them waiting expectantly for his answer.

Sam relaxed his posture and grinned. “Sure. I think you’ve earned it after today.”

Dean gained a confused frown but Cas began walking out with him and got distracted by the thought of getting pie soon.

Once they were out of sight, Sam let out another heavy sigh. He had a feeling that sighing was going to happen a lot for the next year. Oh, man. A _year_. Sam was glad that at least Dean didn’t look like he was going to try to shoot either of them. Sam couldn’t even think of how Dean got hold of a gun in the first place, but then again, his brother was pretty resourceful.

Sam grabbed said gun from its spot where Dean dropped it and hid it in a place Dean wouldn’t be able to reach or open. He decided he was going to have to take it day by day. He knew Cas wouldn’t be able to stay but maybe would visit to see things along.

He took another glance around, making sure he was satisfied with the layout and lack of visible weapons and headed towards the kitchen. When he got close enough, he could hear the sound of a child giggling and walked in surprised to find that it was coming out of Dean. The toddler was happily eating on one of the stools, a plate with an apple pie slice in front of him. Sam knew that they didn’t have any pie in the bucker but figured that Cas had conjured up a fresh one for Dean.

As Sam watched Dean munch on the pie, humming happily with each bite, Sam thought that just maybe the year wouldn’t turn out to be that difficult after all.

*** 

It took a week for Sam to take back those thoughts.

Dean was in no way a bad kid, if anything he was the polar opposite of a rule breaking, complaining child. And that was part of the problem. Not once did Dean complain about something or throw a tantrum. He took everything in stride as if each question or request was an order.

It was disturbing.

On the other hand, Dean seemed to have an overwhelming amount of energy. The morning after that first day Cas had to leave to report back in heaven and left Sam to look after his temporary younger brother by himself. By the end of it, Sam had collapsed in his bed exhausted. Everything Dean seemed to do was filled with him almost vibrating with unspent energy. Sam had to let him run around the bunker for an hour before he even paused enough to eat lunch.

Sam really needed to find a way to spend Dean’s toddler energy while not making it seem like an order or take the fun out of it.

That first week was hard, not from Dean’s energy but because Sam had to go out with him to gather everything a toddler would need. It was a couple embarrassing trips, the first one had ended early when an elderly lady walked up to him to tell him that his _son_ was adorable.

The next time it happened, Sam endured it with a grin and quickly moved on. It happened a few more times. Apparently, Dean was a really cute kid.

Sam also constantly prayed to Cas to let him know how things were going. He didn’t get a reply, much to his annoyance but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Unless he wanted to summon Castiel and that didn’t go over so well the last time they did that.

Sam was positive Cas still held a bit of a grudge from that event.

The end of the week came and Sam was currently preparing lunch for him and Dean when he heard the familiar sound of wings fluttering.

Sam turned around and saw Castiel standing a couple yards behind him. Sam wouldn’t have been worried about Cas finally showing up but there was a hesitant look on his face that made Sam wary.

Sam squinted suspiciously at the angel. “Cas? What wrong?”

“Nothing!” Cas quickly reassured, going as far as to raise his hands in a placating motion. “With the contents of your prays I think I might’ve came up with something that’ll help.”

Sam didn’t let up. “What did you do?”

Cas let out a sigh as he slumped, putting his arms back to his side. “I brought someone who knows a lot about raising fledging’s and thought—”

“You brought another angel here?!” Sam cried, facing towards Cas. “Angels are dicks, Cas! You think they can be trusted to take care of Dean?!”

Cas opened his mouth to argue but Sam was already heading out of the kitchen towards the living room. He had told Dean to wait for him there and Dean wasn’t one to disobey unless something bad happened.

Feeling a pit in his gut, Sam hurried to the room, hearing Cas walking after him. When he finally made it, he rushed through but froze at the entrance upon seeing who was with Dean.

“Hey Samsquash! How’s it hanging?” Gabriel greeted with a huge smirk.

Sam was motionless for about one second before springing into action. He lunged forward and picked up a surprised Dean, who let out a yelp at suddenly being grabbed, and held him close to his chest as he glared at the archangel.

“Really?! Cas you brought Gabriel!” Sam hissed, not taking his eyes off the shorter angel as he slowly stood up from the crouching position he had been in.

“Sam.” Sam heard Cas sigh in exasperation. “Gabriel was in charge of the fledglings when they were first created. If anyone would know how to take care of a child it would be him.”

“Humans are a little different than baby angels Cas.” Sam pointed out, his stance not relaxing though his hold on Dean loosened when he felt the toddler start to squirm.

Gabriel gave him a deadpanned look. “And I have been on this world among you for how long? At least a couple millennium. You really think I wouldn’t have picked up a thing or two about taking care of a kid?”

Sam continued to glare at him, not answering. It wasn’t that he hated Gabriel, he didn’t. The archangel had more than proved himself in the past and Sam was not one to hold a grudge against a person who was honestly giving an effort. Heck, he practically ran heaven with Castiel now and that took a lot of responsibly that the archangel had surprising not run away from.

However, Gabriel was still known for his pranks, even if they weren’t as deadly as in the past. Plus, he might be responsible to deal with heaven, but Sam couldn’t see him being the same with kids. He appeared more like the crazy uncle that would get your kid in trouble with the law than anything else.

“Look.” Gabriel eventually continued not seeing Sam replying anytime soon. “Why don’t we give this a test run? Give me a couple days and if you and Dean approve, I’ll stay. If not, I hit the high road back to heaven. Sound fair?”

Sam hesitated. A test run would certainly give him the opportunity to watch Gabriel before agreeing to anything. Plus there was the fact that a week has gone by and he was more exhausted than he has ever been in his entire life.

“Would it help if I tell you that I can speed things up on the spell?” Gabriel offered, raising his eyebrows innocently.

“Wait what?!” Sam gapped before turning to Cas but the younger angel look surprised as well.

“Yep!” Gabriel smirked, putting an emphasis on the ‘p.’ “Guys, come on, I’m an archangel for pete’s sake! Do you really think a witch’s spell can outdo me?”

“How long?” Sam demanded, causing Gabriel’s smirk to widen in amusement.

“A month. That’s all it’ll take and the spell will be gone.” Gabriel answered, he raised a finger to stop Sam from speaking. “There is a catch however.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He should have known, but if there was a chance… “What is it?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Gabriel replied enthusiastically. “Here’s the thing. To make the spell loosen its hold, I have to constantly be suppling grace and I wouldn’t be able to do that from a distance. I have to get up close and personal.”

“You have to stay here.” Sam concluded, his nose scrunching at the last sentence the archangel said.

“Got it in one, Samsquash.” Gabriel confirmed, shooting his finger at him like a gun shot.

Sam wasn’t comfortable with the idea of having Gabriel around for that long, but if it could help Dean transform back faster, it might be the best option. Speaking of Dean…

“What do you think about this?” Sam suddenly asked Dean, who had been watching the exchange in his arms with curious eyes. Said eyes turned to look up at him in question. Sam nodded towards Gabriel. “Want to have Gabriel over there staying here? I’ll say yes if you’re alright with it.”

Dean gained a thoughtful look, which was funny on a four year old, and turned back to glance at Gabriel who was waiting patiently with his hands in his pockets. There was a few moments of silence as everyone waited for Dean to make a decision. When he did, he shrugged and turned back to Sam.

“s’ alwight. Gabe has pretty glow, like Cas.” Dean answered.

Sam blinked in astonishment and saw that Gabriel and Cas had similar reactions.

“Dean can see us?” Cas questioned in awe and Gabriel’s wide eye look turned into a pleasantly surprised grin.

“Kids, huh? Gotta love them.” He offered.

And that was that.

*** 

The next couple days were a whole lot easier with Gabriel around. The archangel basically took up the entire work load of taking care of Dean. Sure Sam would help with the more personal stuff but for the most part, Dean was with Gabriel.

It was a lot easier to agree to let Gabriel stay than Sam had thought it would be.

Since Gabriel was going to have his hands full, Castiel basically had complete control of how things were running in heaven. Not that Cas would take advantage of such a thing. Before leaving, he had promised Gabriel that he would check in every couple days to let the archangel know what was going on.

Upon hearing this, Gabriel waved his hand towards him dismissively and told him to not be too strict on the others.

The night that Sam agreed to let Gabriel stay, the archangel offered to start the process of cutting the spell short, to which Sam hastily agreed. He wanted his brother back as soon as possible.

Gabriel was the one to tuck Dean in that night and Sam went to bed knowing that he would be getting his brother back a lot sooner than he believed.

The next morning held quite the surprise for him.

Sam had gotten up like it was any other day for the past week, yawning as he made his way towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. He knew that Gabriel could conjure up any food that they needed but he had a habit of only doing the sugary and fatty foods. Sam had cut him off using that power quickly as he didn’t need Dean eating that kind of food.

He entered the kitchen and turned on the light, rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out but it didn’t do much. He would need his coffee.

Shuffling over to the coffee maker, he grabbed the pot and brought it to the sink and began filling it up with water. He heard a pair of small feet entering and called out without looking.

“You’re up early Dean.”

“Yeah, not Dean, Samsquash.”

Sam almost got whiplash for how fast his head turned followed by his body. Quickly turning off the water, he blinked at the disbelieving sight in front of him.

In front of him was a toddler about the age of four. If it wasn’t for the golden eyes staring at him from the boy, Sam wouldn’t be able to believe that the toddler might be…

“Gabriel?” Sam whispered in shock, blinking and rubbing his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was real. Maybe he just needed that coffee.

“Yeah, it’s me.” The toddler replied, throwing away all of Sam’s doubts of it being someone else. The boy, Gabriel, walked further into the kitchen and struggled up onto one of the stools. Sam watched him with wide eyes.

“What happened to you?” Sam questioned.

“It’s part of the spell.” Gabriel answered easily, leaning forward on his elbows resting on the island, his face on his palms. “This form allows me to focus on controlling my grace on an external factor. Plus it’s a good way to be with Dean. Kids trust other kids and all that.”

With an explanation, Sam was able to grasp what he was seeing in front of him. Because of this, Sam gained a huge smile and began to laugh.

Gabriel sent him a scowl, but it looked more like a pouty face which made Sam laugh harder until he was gasping for air.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I’m only doing this for your brother after all.” Gabriel grumbled conjuring up a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth petulantly.

“Ah, ah!” Sam gasped, a little out of breath from the belly laugh he experience. He took the lollipop out of Gabriel’s mouth. “No sweets before breakfast.”

Gabriel gave him a scandalized look. “Are you serious? I’m not actually a child, you know!”

Sam gave him a smug grin. “As long as you’re in my house, you’ll live by my rules.”

Gabriel slammed his head against the island granite, a crack appeared. “If most of my grace wasn’t trying to break Dean’s spell, I would turn you into the moose you are!”

Sam chuckled and turned back to make his coffee and begin breakfast.

By the time Dean came into the kitchen, breakfast was set and Gabriel had repaired the crack on the granite. However, the pout remained.

The rest of the month went by quickly. Sam would look back on the month when Dean was changed into a toddler and would think that the time flew by.

Having Gabriel truly helped a lot with that. Gabriel and Dean were always seen together, as if they had a rope connecting them so that they could only be separated a few feet. Gabriel wasn’t just fixing the spell, he was also being Dean’s friend and that made all the difference in Sam’s eyes. He slowly began to trust the archangel more and more as time went by.

It was summer outside the bunker and it took a few days before Gabriel demanded that Sam allowed him and Dean to be able to go outside to play. Seeing no danger for Dean as he was with an archangel and surprised that Gabriel would ask at all, Sam agreed.

They went outside and Gabriel conjured up a small playground with a swing set and an inflatable pool. Dean’s eyes widened in glee, his lips stretching into a smile and grabbed Gabriel’s hand to pull him towards the swing set.

After that, the two toddlers went outside to play and would come inside when it was time to eat, clean up, or sleep. Sometimes Sam would go out with them but especially when they would ask him. The first time he had refused he had ended up being chased around the bunker for an hour by Gabriel and Dean who had wield water guns mercilessly. He enjoyed his time outside with them but he definitely couldn’t last as long as the toddlers could and would end up sitting on one of the swings as he watched them play.

Yes, Sam watched them a lot and noticed a couple things as he did.

He noticed every time Dean would take Gabriel’s hand and the pleasantly surprised gleam the archangel’s eyes would gain. Or when Gabriel would playfully kiss Dean’s cheek and laugh as the other would stutter with a red face. Or that one time three weeks after Gabriel showed up when Dean picked a bunch of daisies that grew along the grass and gave them to Gabriel. Gabriel had taken them with pink cheeks and conjured up pretty blue flowers to hand back to Dean. Dean beamed as he took hold of the flowers and carried them around the rest of the day. That night, Sam had to bribe Dean with chocolate tomorrow to get Dean to let him take the flowers to put in a glass of water. The glass was then placed on Dean’s night stand. Curious about the flowers, Sam later looked up what they were and was stumped.

They were Forget-Me-Nots.

Sam believed it was time to have a talk with the resident archangel.

***

Sam knew he couldn’t talk to Gabriel while he was with Dean so Sam waited until the following night.

“Gabriel. Can I talk to you for a moment?” Sam requested but made sure Gabriel saw in his expression that it was a demand.

Gabriel nodded and went to follow Dean to bed. The two had taken to sleeping in Dean’s room after the first week. Dean didn’t like falling asleep without his friend. Sam hadn’t made a fuss over it. Gabriel would watch out for his brother.

Sam waited in the main room, sitting at the large table and tapping his fingers to the seconds that went by.

It took ten minutes for Gabriel to appear in the chair across from him. The archangel was sitting back in the chair, appearing completely relaxed with his hands connected behind his head.

“Something up, Samsquash?”

“Why are you helping Dean?” Sam replied going straight to the point.

Gabriel blinked, clearly not expecting that question but answered easily.

“What can I say? I like kids.”

“Yes, but this is Dean we’re talking about. He’s not really a kid.” Sam countered.

Gabriel shrugged. “He will be for another week at least. What does it matter anyway? You’re getting your brother back a lot faster than you were going to without me.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “That’s true, I’m not denying it. But something tells me that there’s more to it.”

Sam finished the sentence by putting a sheet of paper on the table and slide it across to Gabriel. On the sheet was a picture of Forget-Me-Nots with their name and meanings.

Gabriel glanced at the sheet, then looked away without saying anything.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be curious?” Sam inquired, taking the sheet back and reading off of it. “Didn’t think you were into the meaning of flowers. Let’s see, there’s ‘growing affection between two people,’ ‘promise of fidelity and loyalty despite challenges,’ ‘a connection that lasts through time,’ ‘true and undying lo—’”

“What’s your point?” Gabriel suddenly cut in harshly. Sam glanced up to see those golden eyes glaring at him. “I like the flowers, so what? It doesn’t mean anything.”

Gabriel was no longer relaxing back into the chair. Currently, he was sitting straight in the chair with his hands clenching the chair arms tightly enough that Sam could practically hear them straining under pressure. His eyes flashing with a focused gleam that was directly on him and Sam was reminded that he was dealing with an archangel.

Sam sighed, taking his interrogation mode down a notch. He tried not to let his fear appear in his posture and tone.

“Gabriel, I’m not threatening you or anything, I just want to know what’s going on. I thought you hated Dean.” Sam admitted in a more ‘concern little brother’ tone. It wasn’t like it was fake.

Gabriel continued to stare at him and Sam had to fight the urge to squirm. He didn’t care if the archangel was currently in the form of a toddler, Gabriel was intimidating when he wanted to be.

Eventually, Gabriel slumped forward with a sigh of his own and broke eye contact with Sam, allowing him to relax internally. Gabriel leaned forward before jerking himself back against his chair and placed a hand over his hands.

“I never hated your brother. If anything, I respected him since we first met because I thought he had a good heart. Plus he was the first person in I don’t know how many centuries to call me out on my shit during the apocalypse.” Gabriel explained in an abruptly tired voice.

“So you…” Sam began.

“Had a crush on him since the beginning? Yep. Why’d you think I played Dr. Sexy when I trapped you guys in TV Land?”

“Why haven’t you done anything?” Sam asked with a frown. He knew that Dean was bi and even Sam would admit that Gabriel was an attractive man and definitely Dean’s type.

The hand came off and golden eyes were looking at him again with a raised eyebrow above them.

“Seriously? There’s no way Dean would be into me. I killed him, what? A hundred times? Two hundred?”

“Two-hundred and fifty six.” Sam replied automatically with a shudder. That was a dark time for him.

Gabriel made a gesture as if Sam’s reply made his point but Sam disagreed.

“But Dean’s over that!” he argued. “He doesn’t remember it and you have more than proved yourself with taking responsibility in heaven. And look at how the two of you been the past few weeks! Dean obviously adores you!”

“Yeah, kid me. And that’s a Dean that doesn’t remember what I’ve done to you two.” Gabriel countered darkly. Sam opened his mouth to protest but Gabriel raised his hand. “Let me have this last week to enjoy. One week and Dean will be back to the man he was and I’ll be out of your lives.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and was instantly gone. Sam let out an annoyed huff. He hated when angels did that. But their conversation opened Sam’s eyes to the situation. He knew that Gabriel will leave as soon as he could once Dean was back to normal.

But maybe Dean would be able to bring Gabriel back.

***

The last week Sam could tell things were tense. The atmosphere could be cut with a butter knife if one tried. The good news was that Gabriel, for the most part, was able to keep his emotions in and not interfere with hanging out with Dean. The bad news was that Dean was an observant kid and could tell something was off anyway.

This caused Dean to try hard to cheer Gabriel up and Sam thought that his trying backfired because it made the archangel feel worse. It was a vicious cycle.

A part of Sam felt guilty for being the one to cause things to get like that, but there wasn’t much for him to do to make things better. Gabriel refused to talk about that night and its conversation again and would stick by Dean more to avoid Sam. Not that it was a difficult thing to do, Dean was attached to Gabriel as much as the other.

The best Sam could hope for would be for Dean to transform back but have all the memories from the past month remain. Maybe Sam would be able to bring it up and convince Dean to talk to Gabriel. However, knowing Dean that was easier said than done, and that would be if Dean remembers.

Well, at the very least, Sam had a bunch of pictures to show Dean how close the two toddlers got in the past month.

When the last day to the four weeks came, Gabriel briefly mumbled that Dean was going to return to normal that night. Sam opened his mouth to speak but the archangel had already walked out of the room. Sam let out a sigh and followed after him.

It was interesting to convince Dean to sleep in his normal size clothes, he complained because he wanted to wear his Batman pjs instead. Eventually, the way Dean agreed was because Gabriel told him he would do the same. With a small grin, Sam quickly took a picture of the two toddlers dressed in oversized clothing before tucking them into the bed.

“Night Dean.”

“Night Sam.” Dean whispered back, his eyes already drooping.

Sam grinned at being called Sam, apparently ‘Sammy’ was reserved for Dean’s younger brother.

Sam turned off the light and left the room, closing it behind him. He started to head to his room but heard movement on the other side of Dean’s door.

“Gabe?” Sam heard Dean’s voice speak softly.

“Yeah, Dean?” Gabriel’s voice replied.

“Vhen I grow up, you know vhat I gonna do?”

“Nope. Whatcha going to do?”

“Be your vife. Like mommy vas vith daddy.”

Sam heard silence on the other side and knew that Gabriel was probably shocked by the statement. Sam found it hilarious because of how cute the statement was but also sad because of what Gabriel was probably thinking.

“Gabe?” Dean’s voice came back, this time sounding unsure since Gabriel hadn’t spoken yet.

The pause was shorter. “Yeah, Dean. I heard ya. I think that’s a great idea. You would be an awesome wife.”

“Thanks!” Dean stated loudly and Gabriel gently shushed him. Sam could hear some shifting around and then Dean’s voice saying happily. “Love you, Gabe!”

Sam shook his head in gloom. Poor Gabriel. But right before he made it away from the door, he heard Gabriel’s voice reply to a sleeping Dean.

“Love you too, Dean.”

***

Dean felt warm as he woke up from the dreamless sleep he had. He was lying face down on his stomach but felt sore for some reason and groaned as he tried to stretch his muscles out.

As he relaxed back onto the bed, his hand reached out for something that wasn’t there and patted the empty space next to him.

Frowning, Dean opened his eyes and stopped his hand, not knowing why he was doing it in the first place. He’s never slept with anyone in the bucker so why would he look for someone that wasn’t there?

Abruptly, memories of what had happened the past month flooded into his mind, causing him to let out another groan. As he slumped forward, he went through the past month, taking each memory and analyzing it before moving on to the next one. Once he was done, he opened his eyes, not having realized they were closed, and pushed himself off the bed.

“Gabriel.” He stated to the room, his eyes roaming around as if the trickster angel would be standing in a corner staring at him with that knowing smirk of his.

Dean didn’t find anything and his chest tightened in disappointment. He should have known. Of course the angel had better things to do than stay until Dean was awake. Heck, Dean was surprised that the archangel had stayed a whole month to be with him instead of letting him rot as a kid for a year.

Then again…

Dean frowned, pressing his hand to his forehead as he went over certain memories. He remembered holding Gabriel’s hand a lot and the angel never seemed to mind. He remembered the kisses Gabriel would give him on the cheek and his laugh at Dean’s reaction.

Dean looked over at his night stand and saw a glass of water that held still blooming blue flowers that Dean recognized as Forget-Me-Nots.

Gabriel had given those to him.

Dean had an archangel to talk to.

***

It took a week to get Gabriel to show up. Each day, Dean got more and more pissed because of it.

Sam had been ecstatic at having his big brother again and has since then shoved a bunch of photos under Dean’s nose that he realized were of him and Gabriel as toddlers.

That first day had been spent with Dean chasing Sam in an attempt at his phone to delete the pictures.

It had been a failure.

Once Dean had begrudgingly accepted defeat, he had a talk with Sam about Gabriel. Sam had handed over a sheet of paper and Dean realized that it had the meanings of Forget-Me-Nots.

That caused Dean to be more determined and recruited Cas’s help on the matter.

The end of the week, Cas had sent Dean a text saying that Gabriel would show up and the second after he finished reading it, he heard the familiar sound of wings fluttering.

He turned around and saw Gabriel a few yards behind him standing indifferently as he causally examined his nails.

“What up, Deano? Casey told me you wanted to see me. If it’s to thank me for my awesomeness, no need, I already know.”

“It’s not for that but thanks anyway.” Dean acknowledged sincerely. He wouldn’t have wanted to spend a year as a four year old. He began making his way over.

Gabriel noticed and straightened up. “Sam told you then? Figures. Samsquash can’t keep his damn mouth shut. Look, forget about it, it’s nothing and I—”

“Gabriel.” Dean cut off firmly and the archangel’s mouth clamped shut. “Shut up.”

When he got to him, Dean reached out, taking Gabriel’s face in his hands and brought it to his. Their lips met and Dean’s first thought was that Gabriel tasted like sugar. It wasn’t too surprising given the angel’s diet but to have someone’s lips actually taste like sugar made Dean believe that he could get addicted to the taste real fast.

His second thought was that Gabriel wasn’t kissing back but seemed to have frozen under his hands. To get a reaction, bad or good, Dean pressed forward to have their bodies lined up and traced Gabriel’s bottom lip with his tongue.

That got a reaction.

Gabriel let out a moan and began to participate, taking dominance over the kiss so efficiently that Dean’s breath hitched and his head spun. Gabriel’s smaller body pressed even closer to Dean’s, his hands taking hold of his waist to keep him in place.

Dean could definitely see himself getting used to this.

Eventually Dean had to break the kiss to breathe, his hands sliding from Gabriel’s face to clasp around his neck. Gaining a little of his breath back, Dean leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

“You left before I could do that.” Dean huffed softly, both amusement and anger in his tone.

Dean watched Gabriel’s golden eyes blink in surprise. “Didn’t know you were going to Deano. If I did, I definitely would’ve stayed. So I take it you remember what happened the past month?”

“Yeah, it sucked being a kid.” Dean mumbled and felt Gabriel slightly stiffen. “But it helped that my pretty glowboy was with me.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh, having to lean back to do so. “Glowboy? That’s what you called me?”

“Yep.” Dean replied easily with a grin then added a childish tone. “I thought you were the prettiest glowboy in the entire world.”

Gabriel full on laughed at that, taking a half step back to get a better look at Dean’s face. The tone had been teasing but he could tell Dean was being serious.

“What now then?” Gabriel asked, a part of him uncertain if he wanted to find out.

“Well.” Dean started with a confident smile that lite his eyes up. “Turns out that we’ve been dancing around each other for a while. Both of us had crushes since we’ve met, figured we could finally get around to doing something about it.”

Dean’s smile twitched at Gabriel’s golden eyes widening in shock at the admittance. Then the archangel gained his usual playful smirk as he leaned forward back into Dean’s space.

“Ever been to Paris? I hear it’s the best place to go on a first date.”

Dean chuckled. “Why not?”

The next moment, neither of them were standing in the bucker.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! Part three done and done! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you do, they make me very happy and put me in a writing mood. ;) See ya next time! Leave a comment!


End file.
